


The Devil In Georgia

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Devil In Georgia

“You didn’t have to come with me,” you said, looking over at Lucifer in the passenger seat of your car.

“I did not want you to do this alone,” he replied, staring out the windshield.

You knew Lucifer was still uncomfortable with traveling in a car and you frowned to yourself, wondering if you should have let him fly you to Georgia when he offered instead of insisting on driving. 

“It’s going to be a simple salt and burn Lucifer, I can handle this on my own and be home in a couple days if you want to take off,” you offered.

“I will not have my mate out hunting by herself. If those two…” he paused in an effort to watch what he said about your two best friends. “If Sam and Dean refuse to accompany you then I will.”

“They didn’t refuse,” you snapped, annoyed that you had to defend your friends to him _again_. “They are busy with a major werewolf problem. I told them I could handle this one without them.”

Looking ahead on the freeway, you saw the _Welcome to Georgia_ sign over the road and you giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Lucifer asked, still scowling.

“You are going to Georgia,” you said, fully laughing now.  “Get it? The Devil Went Down to Georgia.”

“I hate that song,” he grumbled. “Where did anyone even get the idea I play a fiddle?”

One hand on the wheel, you pulled the song up on your iPod, laughing as the music filled the car and you sang along. 

 _The devil went down to Georgia_  
_He was lookin’ for a soul to steal_  
_He was in a bind_  
_‘Cause he was way behind_  
_And he was willin’ to make a deal_  
_When he came upon this young man_  
_Sawin’ on a fiddle and playin’ it hot_

 _And the devil jumped_  
_Up on a hickory stump_  
_And said, “boy, let me tell you what_  
_I guess you didn’t know it_  
_But I’m a fiddle player too_  
_And if you’d care to take a dare, I’ll make a bet with you_

Lucifer reached over and hit the off button on the radio before crossing his arms and staring out his window. 

You glanced at him out the corner of your eyes. You could tell he was annoyed but his dig at Sam and Dean was still sitting wrong on your mind, you just wanted the three most important men in your life to get along. Was that too much to ask?.

“Did I ever tell you the first lesson in hunting Dean taught me?” you asked.

Lucifer looked over at you but didn’t say anything. 

“He told me that the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole.” You reached over and hit the power button, turning the volume up.

 _Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy_  
_But give the devil his due_  
_I’ll bet a fiddle of gold_  
_Against your soul_  
_'Cause I think I’m better than you.”_

 _The boy said, “my name’s Johnny_  
_And it might be a sin_  
_But I’ll take your bet_  
_And you’re gonna regret_  
_'Cause I’m the best there’s ever been.”_

 _Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard_  
_'Cause hell’s broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards_  
_And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold_  
_But if you lose, the devil gets your soul_

 _The devil opened up his case_  
_And he said, “I’ll start this show.”_  
_And fire flew from his fingertips_  
_As he rosined up his bow_  
_Then he pulled the bow across the strings_  
_And it made an evil hiss_  
_And a band of demons joined in_  
_And it sounded something like this_

 _When the devil finished_  
_Johnny said, “well, you’re pretty good, old son_  
_But sit down in that chair right there_  
_And let me show you how it’s done.”_

 _He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run_  
_The devil’s in the House of the Rising Sun_  
_Chicken in a bread pan pickin’ out dough_  
_Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no_

 _The devil bowed his head_  
_Because he knew that he’d been beat_  
_And he laid that golden fiddle_  
_On the ground at Johnny’s feet_

 _Johnny said, “Devil, just come on back_  
_If you ever want to try again_  
_I done told you once you son of a bitch_  
_I’m the best that’s ever been.”_

 _He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run_  
_The devil’s in the House of the Rising Sun_  
_Chicken in a bread pan pickin’ out dough_  
_Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no_

As you finished singing along you looked over to see Lucifer glaring at you. “Are you done?”

“Only because we are here,” you announced, taking the next exit. Following the GPS, you arrived at the motel you booked for the trip. Humming “The Devil Went Down to Georgia” to yourself, you climbed out of the car and headed for the front desk. 

* * *

 

“Is there anything else I should know about the old schoolhouse?” you asked the man sitting across from you as you made notes on your notepad.

Jack Lucas, the local historian, took a sip of his coffee. “What newspaper did y’all say you were from?”

“The Atlanta Daily Herald,” you answered, reaching for your own coffee and kicking Lucifer under the table to remind him to do the same. “My photographer and I are doing a story about historic schoolhouses and this one is going to make a lovely addition.”

Mr. Lucas smiled before settling back in his chair to tell you the full story of the teacher and the older man who loved and murdered her in the old building, leaving her body under the floorboards.

You almost choked on your coffee when the jukebox switched from “Born In The USA” to “The Devil Went Down To Georgia.”  Looking over at Lucifer, you saw he was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

Hiding your smile behind your cup, you returned your attention to the story Mr. Lucas was still telling you.

You were walking out to the car a short time later when a cop stopped in front of you, blocking your path. “I haven’t seen you folks in town before.”

“No sir,” you said. “We are up from Atlanta doing a story for the Daily Herald about the old schoolhouse out on route 180.”

The cop squinted, his eyes darting between you and Lucifer. “That schoolhouse is part of a criminal investigation. It’s made the major news outlets. Shouldn’t you know that if you work for a newspaper? I’m going to need you to come to the station so I can check your credentials.”

When the cop turned to lead you down the street towards the police station you rolled your eyes at Lucifer before the two of  you followed.  Walking down the hot street, you found yourself humming “The Devil Went Down To Georgia” again.

Lucifer’s arm shot out to wrap around your waist as he pulled you back against his body. “If you sing or hum that song one more time the devil will not be going down IN Georgia Y/N,” he whispered, his tongue coming out to lick across your ear before he let go of you and took a step back.

In just one comment he had the power to make your knees week and your panties wet. Following the cop inside the station, you wanted nothing more than to clear this up and get Lucifer back to the motel.

Listening to Office Daniels on the phone with Garth confirming  you and Lucifer were indeed a reporter and photographer for the paper, you glanced over to see your mate watching you with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“You two are free to go, but I’m going to ask that you head home. Our schoolhouse is off limits for your story,” Officer Daniels said, escorting you and Lucifer out of the building.

Back on the street you wrapped your arms around Lucifer. “Motel, now.”

“What about the car?” he asked, nuzzling your neck.

“Can you snap it back to the motel?” you whispered.

“You do like being mated to an angel, don’t you Little One?” he said, snapping his fingers.

With a fluttering of wings you were in the motel room and under Lucifer’s cold body on the bed. “Teasing me with that miserable song all day. Did you think you were funny?”

You gasped when his fingers brushed across your stomach as he pulled your shirt up. “I like the song.”

“You like to drive me crazy,” he whispered against your skin as he placed kisses against your stomach, his lips traveling higher and higher with each kiss.

Tossing your shirt across the room, he undid the front clasp of your bra.  The moment your breasts were free his lips closed over one while his hand cupped the other, his thumb teasing your nipple. He bit down, earning a cry from you before his tongue came out to lick across his bite, soothing the sting. 

Pulling his own shirt off, Lucifer stretched out beside you, his lips finding yours as his hands continued to stroke your breasts before traveling lower to undo the buttons on your jeans.  He slid down your body as he pulled them off, tossing them across the room.

You squirmed as you felt his breath against your wet panties.  Your teeth were digging into your lower lip and you raised your hips slightly in anticipation.

“We should get the salt and burn done since its dark,” Lucifer announced, rolling off the bed and pulling his t-shirt back on.

Your eyes flew open and you looked over at him. “What?”

“It’s dark and the spirit needs taken care of. We should go now. If we wait until later Officer Do-Good will be out watching for us.”

You sat up on the bed in just your panties trying to speak but your mouth couldn’t formulate a word.

Tossing the weapons bag over his shoulder he started for the door before stopping to look back at you with an innocent expression on his face. “What Y/N? Something wrong with your _cakehole_?”

He was laughing as he slipped out the door. You scrambled up and got dressed quickly, stomping out to the car.  Lucifer was behind the wheel so you climbed into the passenger seat without saying a word, refusing to acknowledge the satisfied grin across Lucifer’s face. 

* * *

 

You completed the task without speaking to Lucifer. Watching the fire consume the last of the building, taking the bones with it, you shuddered before turning to head for the car.

Lucifer moved quickly, stepping in front of you and wrapping his arms around your waist, backing you into a nearby tree. His lips were heavy against yours, his kiss rough and bruising.

In the light from the fire you watched him drop to his knees in front of you and bring his fingers up, snapping. You gasped when your clothing disappeared and his tongue licked up your sex at the same time. Bucking your hips, you cried out when he did it again.

“Here?” you managed to whisper as he sucked your clit into his mouth.

“Afraid the local law enforcement will stumble upon you naked in front of a burning building with the devil between your legs Y/N?” he asked, looking up at you as his tongue slipped inside your sex, lapping at the wetness.

“Fuck,” you muttered, reaching out to grab his hair. “So good.”

“Sing your song now Y/N. Sing about how the devil wasted his time in Georgia playing a fiddle when he had something so much sweeter to play with.”

“Shut up and lick,” you teased back, your hips riding his face.

Lucifer bit the inside of your thigh lightly in response to your teasing before returning his lips and tongue to your sex.

You were digging your nails into his scalp when you came, crying out his name. He stayed between your legs, licking up your arousal and gently kissing your sex while you calmed down and slowly let go of his hair.

Standing up slowly, he met your lips in another kiss.  “Motel now,” you whispered.

“You are getting bossy these days,” he replied, snapping his fingers to make the car disappear before wrapping his arms around you and taking off with a fluttering of wings.

 


End file.
